Purely Physical
by shima the dark enchantress
Summary: Somehow from Naruto not buying Sasuke's Sake, the night turns into a conversation about snakes, prostitutes and relationships. However the night's surprises don't even end there. [SasuNaru]


Hello Everyone, I had a severe writer's block on the first day of Camp NaNoWriMo, so I decided to write this. It turned out a lot longer than I expected. I hope you enjoy it. Either way please review :)

Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke don't belong to me, just the plot.

* * *

Purely Physical

The moment Naruto walked in the room he was assaulted and shoved against the wall. It took a moment for his vision to return. He looked at Sasuke's ever stoic face but by now he knew him enough to read the signs of annoyance in his eyes and cringed inwardly, and damn that bastard was fast. Naruto sneaked a look at Sasuke's ankle to make sure the bracelet was still there. How could he be so fast with his chakra sealed?

Sasuke growled in his face and brought his attention on the situation again. He aimed a punch at Sasuke's stomach which connected with a satisfying sound. Yet Sasuke didn't move. Seriously, how was he doing this with no chakra?

Naruto didn't want to use his chakra either but considering the fact that he was starting to feel faint from the lack of oxygen he hardly saw any other choice. He concentrated for a few seconds and opened his eyes to show Sasuke the now yellow pupils. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and said" I could take you in your sage mode with no chakra naruto and you know it."

Naruto was impossible wasn't it? Naruto wished he could be more certain but he had no idea about exactly how far Sasuke's new powers went.

He remembered that one time walking in and seeing Sasuke's ankle bracelet on the floor. He had panicked, and was just about to burn dawn the apartment, when he had heard the voices from inside the kitchen. Sasuke had leaned next to the oven. Naruto hadn't known what to think at that moment, when Sasuke had spotted him and said" The oven didn't work." And had walked past him to the hall and put his bracelet back on. Naruto had asked " huh? " Sasuke had shrugged and said " fire jutsu idiot " Naruto had said " Oh ok then, that explains it"

Sasuke never told him how he had managed to take the bracelet off without it causing any alarm.

While Naruto was busy thinking about the extent of Sasuke's abilities, he noticed that thankfully he was able to breathe again for a second. He spat out " What the hell's your problem you maniac? "

Sasuke hissed " You didn't bring sake"

It was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes now. "Nice observation skills bastard, maybe you should be a ninja"

Sasuke banged him against the wall again, and really, that hurt. " I can't fight, I can't have sex, the least you could do is bring me a drink. Or are you that useless?"

Naruto swallowed. It was precisely at that moment that he realized how compromising their position exactly was. Sasuke was almost flushed completely against him and had his hands pinned above his head. He was taking full advantage of those one or two inches he still had over him to look dawn at Naruto. Naruto felt a rush of self loathing in his gut, Pathetic Naruto to think about this when he is trying to kill you.

He muttered weakly " Well, I'm sorry if I thought you were slightly better than some pervert drunk useless fool"

Sasuke snorted and then suddenly let go of Naruto. Naruto stayed where he was and slumped against the wall and tried to calm his heartbeat without letting it show. He hated that Sasuke could still have this effect on him. They weren't kids anymore. He couldn't just put this dawn to wanting to be better than Sasuke. It's not like he didn't know what it meant that every time he saw Sasuke show the slightest bit of emotion he felt his blood rush to…well unfortunate areas.

After a few minutes he followed Sasuke to the leaving room, where he threw himself on the coach beside Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him in annoyance, obviously not liking the proximately. Naruto was somewhat numbed to how much this used to hurt.

Just to spite him Naruto leaned even further into him " So what did you do today?"

Sasuke didn't even look up from whatever scroll he was reading. This somehow bothered Naruto more than usual today. He inched yet closer, so close that their sides were completely touching. Sasuke shot him a glare, which Naruto grinned at and said " Fine, then what do you want to do now? "

Sasuke said " You didn't bring sake, you're no use to me just leave" Naruto didn't want to let the hurt register, he wasn't sure what he was doing, he just leaned so fur into Sasuke that any closer and he would fall into his lap.

Sasuke growled a warning "Naruto" Naruto could read the serious murderous intent in Sasuke's voice this time and prepared to quickly move back when he finally saw what exactly Sasuke was reading and forgot all about their proximately, for a second at least. "Damn it, Sasuke, isn't that one of tsunade's forbidden juts scrolls?"

Sasuke shrugged. What he wasn't expecting was that the movement caused naruto to loose his balance and actually do fall in his lap.

Naruto suddenly found his head very near Sasuke's crotch and froze. Thankfully he was saved from having to do anything, when Sasuke yelled "NARUTO" and threw him at a wall.

Something broke behind him and he fell to the ground with a grunt. "Damn Sasuke, stop being so fucking violent all the time will you?"

Sasuke who was still on the coach, sat up and started approaching him and warned "Stop throwing yourself at me then."

Sasuke stood above him and for a second Naruto had the sickening feeling that he was going to crush his fingers underneath his foot, But Sasuke didn't do anything. Just stood there and looked at him lying on the ground at his feet. Naruto thought bitterly, well isn't this iconic?

Sasuke bent over him for a moment and said "If you wanted me to relax, you should have brought sake." Then straightened again.

Naruto ignored him and sat up slowly. He was right, something had broken. He was lucky none of the shards of glass had punctured his spine or something. He took the offending object from underneath him. When he saw what it was some strange choking sound escaped him, which caused Sasuke who was heading towards to kitchen to turn back towards him.

Naruto looked at the picture of their old team. He had brought it to Sasuke on one of his first visits and had nailed it to the wall.

He looked at the broken frame and ran his fingers over it. The biggest crack had somehow run exactly between him and Sasuke. Well, wasn't the universe just trying to tell him something today? He saw his tears drop on the picture before he noticed he was crying.

Shit, what the hell was wrong with him?

Sasuke said "Naruto?" in a very strange, unsure manner. Naruto quickly dried the few tears that had escaped, praying to god that Sasuke hadn't noticed. He snapped "What?"

Sasuke looked at him and didn't say anything. It irked Naruto. He snapped again "WHAT?"

Sasuke sighed and said " Look, I didn't mean to break the stupid picture, ok?"

Naruto muttered "It's just a picture" but he did feel better, and somehow Sasuke must have sensed that because he threw him a small smirk before he turned towards the kitchen. Naruto stared at his back, wondering how long it had been since he last saw that smirk.

He waited till Sasuke came back with two cups of tea and handed one of them to him with no particular emotion. Naruto wrapped his fingers around the warm cup.

"Seriously Sasuke why do you have that?" Naruto pointed his head at the direction of the scroll on the coffee table.

Sasuke said " I was bored." Naruto sighed and leaned back, then ignoring Sasuke's look of disdain put his feet on the table and said " How did you get it anyway? That old hag keeps them seriously locked up"

Sasuke rolled it close, and said " Snakes."

Naruto repeated "Snakes!"

Sasuke said "Yes, Naruto, They're a kind of _animal_ " Naruo wasn't sure how Sasuke could turn any sentence into some sort of subtle insult, he really had a gift.

Sasuke mistook the reason behind his silence and said "Don't get yourself all worked up idiot, I'm putting it back."

Naruto laughed " Yeah, because you finished it already."

For a moment he though he saw a look of amusement flash across Sasuke's face but if it was real it was too fast for him to really see.

Suddenly Naruto asked enthusiastically "Can I see? "

Sasuke sipped his tea and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Then he shrugged and put the cup down and made some sort of hissing sound.

Naruto was expecting him to take off the chakra bracelet in order to use chakra for the summoning. So he was wondering if Sasuke had officially lost his mind when three small snakes appeared on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke hissed at them again and then seemed to have an intent conversation for a few moments. Naruto looked at his face and it was hard to describe but he seemed to have an almost gentle look on his face as he was talking to them. Whatever it was it was better than how he treated Naruto.

Great, was he jealous of snakes now? This was really a new low.

As he watched, the snakes rolled around the scroll and with a little puff disappeared.

Naruto asked " How did you summon them without chakra?"

Sasuke said " I asked them to come, they used their own chakra"

Naruto didn't want to admit it but he was impressed " They must really like you."

Sasuke threw him a strange look " What gave you that idea?"

Naruto said " You're kidding right? They didn't _have_ to come. They chose to. Very few summons would do that"

Sasuke said " Your frogs would "

Naruto thought for a second and said " Only if I was in a life or death situation, definitely not for chores. Seriously Sasuke they like you."

Sasuke looked a bit uncomfortable as he said " I guess"

Naruto laughed " You never were good in accepting affection "

Sasuke didn't say anything. The silence felt somehow charged and heavy to Naruto so he asked " How'd u learn to speak Sanke-ease?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the world but didn't say anything, the answer was fairy obvious after all. Naruto said " Can I hear?"

Sasuke made a series of strange hisses again, Naruto thought it was sort of musical and asked " What did you say?"

Sasuke turned to him and gave him a real full on smirk and said " I said Naruto you're a dead last"

Naruto felt his breath caught, He wasn't sure if it was the smirk or the old nickname but he suddenly moved towards Sasuke. His hand brushing his chest accidentally, which caused Sasuke to jump away.

Naruto came out of his trance and said "Geez bastard you weren't kidding. You really are high-strung" Sasuke opened his mouth but Naruto interrupted "Yeah, Yeah, I know, Sake"

Sasuke glared and said " That or a prostitute "

Naruto nearly choked on nothing but air. He said "You're not serious…?" It came out as half a question half a statement.

Sasuke repeated " Fight, Sake, Sex"

Naruto snorted " You've lead some life while you were away from Konoha, didn't you Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. They sat there finishing their tea in silence when Naruto just couldn't stop himself anymore and asked" You've never actually… done it, have you?"

Sasuke said " What? Sleep with a hooker?"

Naruto actually meant sleeping with anyone in general, which now realized had been a stupid question with a glaringly obvious answer so he just said "Uh, Yeah"

Sasuke quirked one of his eyebrows " Is that any of your business?"

Naruto said " Just answer the question bastard"

Sasuke looked at him for a second and then shot him a cocky look and said " No, dead last, I've never had to"

Naruto tried to chuckle but it sounded a bit strange to his ears. He said "Yeah, I forgot who I was talking to. Even when we were kids girls were always throwing themselves at you, Bet it's even worse now."

Sasuke said "Girls, Boys and anything in between "

Naruto growled "No need to sound so smug Sasuke" He was growing really frustrated. That last statement really bothered him and he had to keep himself from asking if Sasuke ever …Well did it with a guy. Not that he wanted to know really.

Sasuke said "So what about you Naruto?"

Naruto snapped " What? have _I_ ever had sex with a prostitute? " When Sasuke didn't show any reaction he said "OF Course not"

Sasuke did look amused now, Naruto could swear he gained some sort of sadistic pleasure from seeing him sweat and flush like this. "What I meant, Naturo, Was that have you ever had sex, in general"

Naruto felt himself brush and quickly looked away "Oh, I mean, Not really…It didn't work…"

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto felt himself straighten at the sound. Freaking Uchiha Sasuke had just chuckled. It was such a low musical sound too.

Sasuke said " Please, don't stop you were saying It didn't work?"

Naruto flushed scarlet. "YOU, YOU Pervert. That's not what I meant! It WORKS. I'll SHOW you."

Sasuke opened his mouth — to say something perverted, Naruto was sure-But then changed his mind and instead said "What did you mean then?"

Naruto felt himself deflate " I meant, it didn't really work out with Hinata. And Sakura, I don't think she ever really got over you. Karin too"

Sasuke shot him a disgusted look at the names, but didn't say anything. Naruto said " What? you don't approve?"

Sasuke said "I don't really care who you choose to hook up with Naruto"

Naruto asked "Who did _you_ hook up with then?"

Sasuke shrugged "lots of people"

Naruto frowned. "All right I Got it, You're a manwhore."

Sasuke didn't look particularly offended with the insult so Naruto added " I'm surprised you found anyone at all. What with your inhumanly high expectations, thinking you're better than everyone"

Sasuke shot him a look that clearly said 'I am better than everyone' and said "It was just sex, I didn't have that high of standards"

Naruto said " You mean you had none."

Sasuke shrugged "Some"

Naruto was annoyed "Which were?"

Sasuke said " What? Wanting to see if you would pass? I did say I had _some_ standards Naruto"

Naruto didn't want to think about the fact that that statement actually stung him. He said "If you need it that much it's not like you'd need a hooker "

He remembered seeing a group of Sasuke's old fangirls petitioning for his release in front of Tsunade's office. Sasuke probably could put up a sign on his window and have girls line up in front of his door, Naruot thought bitterly. He was so lost in thought that he didn't catch Sasuke's next words. "What did you say?"

Sasuke said " I said Naruto, Are you offering?"

He was obviously just trying to rile him up, Naruto could see it in his eyes, But Naruto was so taken aback that his answer came a few seconds too late. " Yeah, You wish"

For the first time that evening _Sasuke_ was the on who looked taken aback. Naruto knew that he had screwed up by hesitating like that. He could see the shock in Sasuke's face.

Never really one for subtly, Sasuke said "Naruto, Just to clarify, you want to have sex with me?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face, searching for any emotion at all, but Noooo, Sasuke showed as much emotion as a rock, less than some rocks actually.

Naruto tried to quickly assert his options. He couldn't pass it off as a joke, he couldn't really deny it at this point, Sasuke wasn't stupid. Oh no he was a freaking genius.

That left Naruto with two obtains, confessing his long lasting all consuming love for him, -Yeah right!-Or the one that Naruto chose to take.

Naruto said " I wouldn't mind it, no"

Sasuke blinked " You wouldn't _mind_ having sex with me"

Naruto snorted "What? It hurts your ego? What did you expect? That I was just dying to sleep with you?"

Sasuke smirked "It's _you_ , so really…yeah"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're the one who _really_ needs it"

Sasuke looked at him blankly "And you prefer this, having sex,with me, a _guy_ to buying me a bottle of sake"

Naruto didn't say anything. Sasuke said "I'd pay for the bottle, you know"

Naruto sighed, What was happening to the world? Was he really having this conversation?

"This much drinking is not good for you."

"And having sex with you is?"

Naruto was starting to get a bit offended, he wasn't that bad looking. He was one of the better looking people in Konoha. Who was Sasuke used to sleeping with anyway? Models? Naruto wouldn't be surprised. He said "What? I'm not good enough for the great and amazing Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke said "Aren't you straight?"

Naruto wondered how exactly to answer that, saying 'No Sasuke, I'm gay, but only for you' wouldn't really work with this whole aloof thing he had going on. Yet Sasuke had probably noticed that he had never showed interest in guys. In the end he took the easiest option and said "I'm bi"

Sasuke looked at him for a second and then shrugged. How was he so frustratingly calm about this? If one of _Naruto's_ guy friends had offered to have sex with him, he would have probably been on the ceiling right now, after he would had fainted.

Was Sasuke _this_ used to people coming on to him?

Sasuke said " Why do you even think I'm interested in guys?" Rather along you. Even though Sasuke didn't say the words, Naruto heard them loud and clear.

He said "You said people, most people would have said they've slept with lots of girls or women, you said people"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow " _This_ is when you become observant?"

Naruto shrugged. Sasuke didn't say anything for a while. Naruto tried to appear calm but he couldn't help but fidget. Sasuke casted one or two side long glances at him but otherwise ignore his presence.

Finally Naruto asked "So, Are you?"

Sasuke looked at him " Am I what?"

Naruto said from behind his teeth "Interested in guys?"

Sasuke said "I guess"

Naruto repeated. "You _guess_?"

Sasuke said "I've never tried it,…"

Naruto thought that answered his previous unasked question at least.

"…Nothing serious at least."

Naruto frowned, What did _that_ mean? What did Sasuke consider serious?

Naruto asked "Who was the guy?"

Sasuke who still didn't seem to be paying full attention said "Suigetsu, It was suigetsu"

Naruto yelled "WHAT? THE SHARK GUY?"

Sasuke finally snapped out of his thoughts and said "Shut up, you're giving me a headache"

Naruto said" _That's_ the guy you slept with? That…that creep?"

Sasuke smirked "What? Are you jealous?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke, While he tried to mentally picture Suigetsu, He was hot, in a dangerous sort of way. Was that Sasuke's type? Naruto had never seen the type of girls Sasuke was interested in, So he couldn't know. He pictured them next to each other. Sasuke all black hair and dark eyes, Suigetsu all white and blue. He gritted his teeth. He _was_ jealous. More than Sasuke could know.

It wasn't just that they'd done…stuff…Something. It was also that he obviously hadn't been just anyone, He was his teammate. Sasuke had seen him everyday. They'd slept next to each other every night, Had they had a relationship?

Sasuke had said it was nothing serious, but again it was _Sasuke_.

Meanwhile Sasuke was entertaining himself by watching Naruto's face turn red and redder as various emotions passed through it.

Naruto finally snapped out of his reverie and looked at Sasuke, only to see him staring back.

It was so rare for Sasuke to look him in the eyes like that, Naruto felt a bit disoriented. Sasuke's eyes were so different from everyone else's. Not only were they completely black but they were strangely deep and impressionable. Even now Naruto could discern some emotion in them he couldn't really identify.

For the first time it suddenly hit Naruto what he was doing. What if Sasuke actually agreed?

was Naruto really ready to have sex for the first time, like this? With Sasuke thinking of it as a way to relieve pressure? It was messed up. Naruto felt some sort of ache inside of himself. Somewhere around the time he and Sakura had called it quits he had finally accepted that he was in love with Sasuke, who's location was still unknown at the time.

When Sasuke finally came back and every day afterwards Naruto wanted to kiss him, hug him, touch him so bad. He was a boy, so obviously he had thought of everything else too. How it would feel, Sasuke saying his name. Being with Sasuke that way, finally understating each other in a way other than fighting.

But he had never really imagine it would happen, Not for one moment he had the slightest feeling that Sasuke might feel even a little bit the same. Not even when Sasuke had save his life from Madara by jumping in front of his attack. Never.

Having it happening like this, wasn't something he could have ever foreseen. If Sasuke said he wanted it though, Naruto would do it. At least his first time would be with someone he loved. Even if the other didn't know it.

Sasuke finally said "You're sure you can't just run out and get me a bottle of sake, I'll even let you have a sip"

Naruto growled, feeling the sound deep in his chest.

Sasuke for the first time looked at him with a serious expression. "You really want to do this?"

Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He obviously didn't like this answer. Naruto said "Look, I've never had sex and I'd obviously like to do it at some point. You're not really…Um that bad looking…for a guy"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and dryly said "Thanks"

Naruto said "I mean…uh you're alright"

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up even higher. How he could do that was forever a mystery to Naruto.

Naruto said " I mean you're not you know unappealing to the eye… you know? It doesn't bother me to look at you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his eyelids together. "Naruto, please stop"

Naruto sighed and said "You're hot "

Sasuke opened his eyes and said "So this is why you chased me around all those years?"

Naruto's eyes opened incredulously "WHAT? Of course Not, You bastard"

Only then did he notice that Sasuke looked specially amused.

Sasuke said "And you understand it'll be purely Physical? Purely. It means completely"

Naruto rolled his eyes."Yeah, I know what it means"

He hesitated for a second, This was it, He was really going to do it.

Naruto swallowed and said " Yes, I know Sasuke. You're emotionally inept"

After a few seconds Sasuke said"So…We're going to have sex"

"Yup"

Sasuke said "You know what could help us do it?"

Naruto said "If you say sake, I swear to god I'll make you scream."

Sasuke leaned over Naruto and smirked "You can try"

Naruto's jaw dropped open as a shiver went down his spine. "Damn, Sasuke, Is this how you got all that people to sleep with you?"

Sasuke laughed, and Naruto realized this was the first time he was hearing that sound in a really really long time. He almost opened his mouth to tell Sasuke how much he loved his laugh, but he stopped himself right on time. Three sexy words from Sasuke and he was ready to be romantic as hell.

This was going to be harder than expected…

Sasuke said " As I said before Naruto, I didn't really have to do anything" his head was suddenly somehow on Naruto's neck and feeling his breath caused Naruto's hair to stand on their ends.

With no warning Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's throat. A shiver went through Naruto's whole body and involuntary he let out a gasp.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto felt that movement on his skin too. "Really Naruto? Is that all it takes?"

He started pressing more kisses and bites on Naruto's neck, while Naruto felt himself slip into a kind of trance.

Then just as suddenly as the touch had appeared, Sasuke pulled back.

"Second thoughts yet" He warned "This is the only chance I'll give you"

Naruto looked at him not really comprehending his words. He wanted Sasuke to come back. He needed to feel his touch again. To just feel his solid weight. It was the last lonely he'd ever felt.

So not really registering his words, Naruto took Sasuke's neck and pulled him close again.

Sasuke resisted for a second, Naruto could swear he saw some sort of sadness or regret on his face. Then Sasuke stood up and took Naruto's wrist and said "Completely physical"

Naruto said "Completely physical" and then he was dragged to Sasuke's bedroom.

* * *

End of chapter one!

I originally meant this to be a one shot, but I couldn't write anymore and I wanted to see if you guys liked it enough for me to continue. So **please share your thoughts.**

Don't worry things won't go as Naruto expects in the next chapter :) - Nor as Sasuke expects!-

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
